Open Spaces
by BlueRegina06
Summary: Sequel to "Claustrophobia, I love you": A week after the elevator event, Grimmjow asks his brand new, orange haired interest out on a date. This time, however, he made sure that their meeting was in a much more open place than the previous time, so that Ichigo was as comfortable as possible. - AU, yaoi, swearing, slight OOC.


**So eeeh... Well I thought "Claustrophobia, I Love You" would be a oneshot but then again, I received hints and nudges and winks to write more... When I saw that, my muse got horn- I mean, really happy once again and produced this. It is a sequel actually, from Grimmjow's point of view only.**

**Also, I'd like to thank the people that reviewed on the previous story. You are amazing.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

Grimmjow plugged his proffessional camera to his laptop and sighed tiredly while waiting for the pictures to load. _It was only five in the evening and he was already dead exhausted. _He was ecstatic about his new job as a professional photographer - he had worked his _ass_ off to get that place after all - but it was draining him physically quicker than he had expected.

Being a photographer wasn't as easy as it sounded. Well, to be totally honest, that was Grimmjow's fault partially because he didn't have a crew to assist him. His obssession about doing things his way always got his colleagues fed up and quitting one after the other, so in the end he decided he was better off alone. He took the pictures of the models and edited them on his own, spending hours and hours in front of the computer before sumbitting them to his boss, the eccendric man called Urahara Kisuke. The blond adored Grimmjow's work as well as his determination so much that Grimmjow's photos were always in the front page of their fashion magazine, "Soul Society".

_That wasn't only it. _Grimmjow also hated the female models he had to work with because all of these prissy bitches, _and he meant all of them_, were all over him during each photoshooting, asking for his number, flirting and in general being unprofessional. Thankfully, he had male models from time to time, who were somehow more serious and a little bit more _attractive_.

_It wasn't a secret that he was gay. It was just those women that couldn't accept it and move the fuck on._

There was one of them though he wanted to murder, to slit her throat open and cut off her vocal chords. _Rangiku Matsumoto_. Grimmjow seethed as he edited one of her pictures he had taken today. _She was without a single doubt the most annoying woman he had ever met._ Not only she constantly tried to get into Grimmjow's pants, she would sometimes corner him and assault him! Today was not an exception; Grimmjow had gone into the lounge to get a cup of tea when suddenly he heard the unfortunate sound of the lounge's door closing shut and _locking._

_Fuck. Me._

"Grimmjow," husked the tall, red haired woman, "Fancy meeting you here. What's up?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and turned around to face the busty woman, trying to keep his face as expressionless as possible. "I came for a cup of tea. Wha'chu doing here?"

Matsumoto pushed away from the door she'd been leaning on and took a few steps closer to him, until she was within an arm's reach. Her cheap, disgusting perfume was litteraly overwhelming Grimmjow's nose and not in a good way, since it was subtly aching. She was smirking seductively, her blood red, fake fingernails tracing meaningless figures on his chest.

"For something to drink too," she said and cocked her head to the side, her eyes darkening. "I will drink anything to give me."

"Listen," Grimmjow snapped, his patience quickly running out, "You gotta stop this."

"Stop what?", asked the stupid woman innocently. _She was so stupid she couldn't even feign innocence well._

"Stop fuckin' harrassing me," Grimmjow growled threatingly in her face, "I've told ya, I don't like pussy and _you_ of all women won't make me change my mind."

There, he had said it. He didn't know why he had kept it in for so long. _Ah, yeah, for the sake of being polite and professional._ Matsumoto's face got beat red, her eyebrows pulled together in a defiant scowl.

"You're... You're an asshole!", she shouted, punching him in the chest. _Was that really a punch, woman?_

Grimmjow smirked and brushed past her shaking frame, reaching for the door and unlocking it. "At least, being an asshole is better than being a fuckin' slut in _denial_," he threw over his shoulder and exited the room, not really caring what she was yelling after him.

Thankfully, Matsumoto backed off for the evening, not looking at him while he took pictures, not even caring to say "goodbye" when she left. Grimmjow was absolutely fucking happy about it. He couldn't stand listening to her obnoxious female voice any more.

Grimmjow growled angrily when he subsequently made the same mistake more than once on the same picture. Yeah, he hadn't really been himself the past week and he knew exactly who to blame.

_Ichigo Kurosaki._

A smile found its way to Grimmjow's lips and he sighed. The sexy, orange haired advertiser hadn't left his mind once the whole week after their ... heated encounter at the elevator. When Grimmjow's had seen those beautiful brown eyes technically raping him, his inner, over-confident asshole had woken up and got to action, simply because the very first moment Grimmjow laid his eyes on the oranget, he wanted to get into Ichigo's black slacks and live in there.

Grimmjow had a thing for orange. It was his favorite colour. And this guy comes out with orange _hair._ Like, fuck-me-on-the-spot-mister kind of thing. Then was that delicous baritone of his. _Damn, that voice was a fucking aphrodisiac, especially when Ichigo repeated his name like a mantra or when - FUCK - he had screamed Grimmjow's name when he came... _Grimmjow groaned and closed the screen of his laptop. There was no point in working if he couldn't get his shit together.

Might as well call the man and ask him out. Again.

No, they hadn't met after that event simply because both of them were extremely busy. However they had talked. They had talked for hours and hours on the phone. They had stayed on the phone until the wee hours of the morning, getting to know each other inside out, until Grimmjow could hear the slow, deep breathing of the orange haired man as the other had fallen asleep.

Grimmjow was positive that most of his brain cells were burnt to a fucking crisp but _eh_, he'd make new ones. He picked up his phone from the kitchen table and clicked the first person on his speed dial. He chuckled at the memory. _Ichigo sure made things easy for him. _

It rang twice before Ichigo's sexy baritone reached Grimmjow's ear. "You didn't tell me you had mind reading abilities. And from a distance too," said the oranget cheekily.

It made Grimmjow chuckle. "Well, some things you gotta keep them hidden. They attract too much attention."

The other man snickered and then sighed. "I was thinking about you all day," Ichigo admitted in a serious tone. Grimmjow had to force down a shiver and a moan.

"Yeah," he rumbled instead, "Me too. Are you off work yet?"

"No..." Grimmjow wanted to pout in disappointment but thankfully, the oranget added, "But I will be, in half an hour."

_Perfect. _"Are you planning to do anything tonight?"

Ichigo hummed playfully from the other other. "I was planning on soaking myself up in my tub for good then watch some lame ass chick flick on TV," said the orange haired man and then snickered, "Unless you have something more exciting in mind."

_Gee fuckin' hee._

Grimmjow sucked his teeth and shook his head. "Well, I know a nice place we can go but I am sorry to say you'll have to miss yer bath and yer chick flick."

"I am listening," said Ichigo, his voice sparking with interest. Grimmjow grinned and went back to sit on his couch.

"How about," he drawled, "I pick you up in half an hour from work and take you somewhere I am sure no one has ever taken ya before?"

There was reflective silence on the other line before that lascivious voice caressed Grimmjow's ears once more. "Can I buy some tea on our way there?"

"That goes without saying."

The orange haired man grinned and yes Grimmjow could picture him smiling. _What was wrong with that?_ "Well then, I guess I'll see you in a half."

Grimmjow sighed excitedly. _Yay, he was going to see Ichigo again. _

"Don't be late ginger."

Ichigo chuckled. "Not a chance, pretty boy."

**XXXX**

_He was there earlier than they had agreed. How fucking pathetic was that?_

Grimmjow sighed in agitation and ran his large hands through his hair, his back leaning against the right door of his beautiful, black Nissan GT-R. He was fucking _nervous_, like some cheesy ass teenage girl on her first date. He was a man, dammit!

His barking thoughts, however, came into a screeching halt when his blue eyes fell on a shock of familiar orange hair coming his way. Ιchigo was wearing that sexy black suit once more with a grey tie and had a very snarky smirk on his face.

"Hey ya there, sexy," said the orange haired man and stepped closer until his nose bumbed against Grimmjow's. His sweet scent filled Grimmjow to the brim and he tried not to swoon externally as much as he was doing internally. Instead, he smirked saucily and reached out to grasp a fistful of orange hair, angling Ichigo's head to the side.

"Didn't your parents teach ya anythin' about personal space?", said Grimmjow, already rubbing his lips against Ichigo's sexily pouty ones. Ichigo chuckled.

"Yeah, they did," he whispered, his arms wrapping around Grimmjow's middle, "But I tend to know which people like having their personal spaces invaded. It's like a sixth sense."

"So I am one of them?" _Damn it. Ichigo always had something to throw back at him whenever Grimmjow thought he had the upper hand. The oranget was so assertive, his domination skills nearly rivaling Grimmjow's._

It was true; the last time he had seen the oranget, Grimmjow got the impression of a strong willed and short tempered man, still a little weak and vulnurable because of his phobia. However, as he got to know more and more about the man, he came to realize that first impressions weren't always a hundred percent right. Ichigo was bright, clever and blunt, he had a very, _very_ smart mouth and was aware of every single detail. His sharp brown eyes didn't miss a thing. As much as it sometimes scared Grimmjow, it also fascinated him to no end.

_Yeah you guessed it. He really liked the man._

Ichigo shook his head, the smirk leaving his face, his eyes suddenly turning serious. "I don't know. It was just an excuse to get closer to you and touch you. I have been thinking, dreaming and craving about it all week."

_See? That's what he was talking about. Ichigo and his knows-no-boundaries mouth._

With a low growl leaving his throat, Grimmjow closed the hairs breath distance between their mouths, quickly pried those full lips open and began to greedily taste. Ichigo moaned, the sound like music to Grimmjow's ears, and his grip on Grimmjow's waist tightened significantly. _Holy Hell, it was so thoroughly arousing, so incredibly erotic._ How their tongues moved in sync, in a slow, lazy pace, as if they didn't want to do anything else but taste each other and feel their heating up bodies fitting together in perfection.

However, they had to stop because time wasn't on their side at that moment. If they wasted more time, they would miss what Grimmjow had been planning to show Ichigo. Reluctantly, but still amused by Ichigo's displeased growl, Grimmjow pulled away and opened his car's passenger door, montioning inside with his hand.

"Ladies first," he said teasingly.

Ichigo snorted and rolled his eyes before stepping into the car. "Makes you feel like a real man when you say that, doesn't it?"

"Nope," Grimmjow retorted with a smirk, "I just love that frustrated look on your face when I do."

Grimmjow didn't hear - or at least he pretended he didn't - that angry "Fuck you!" that left Ichigo's pretty mouth as soon as the door was shut to his face. _It gave him a sadistic kind of pleasure to see the man pissed off. __He liked the fire into those brown eyes when he did._

Grimmjow quickly jumped into the car as well and started the engine, driving them to the famous tea house, "Gotei 13". Old man Yamammoto, the owner of the place, had the greatest tea in town.

"How was work?", Grimmjow asked after moments of pure silence.

"It was hell," sighed the oranget and slouched lower into the comfy, black leather seat, "Aizen was all over my ass today; he got me running up and the down the whole fuckin' building to gather everybody's work." Ichigo rubbed his hands over his face. "I swear to God he is punishing me for last week, because we postponed the meeting."

Grimmjow chuckled and bit his lower lip at the memory of last week. "Well," he rumbled, slowing down because of the red traffic light, "There has to be someone who was glad the meeting was postponed."

The orange haired man quirked one eyebrow, his brown eyes finally locking with blue ones. "Care to name one?"

"Me."

Ichigo's grin was slow but mischievous, showing off nearly all of his teeth. The man shook his head and facepalmed, an airy chuckle leaving his lips.

"Sexy fuckin' bastard," said Ichigo, "What are you trying to do to me?"

The green light blinked and Grimmjow pressed the gas once more while cracking a sideways grin at Ichigo. "Nothing you don't want to be done to you, ginger."

The orange haired man snickered again and in Grimmjow's utter surprise, he didn't say another thing. However, a few moments later, he started shifting nervously on his seat, looking persistently out of the window and loosening the tie around his neck. He was obviously uncomfortable, which made Grimmjow's frown.

"What's the matter?"

Ichigo sucked a deep, shaky breath through the nose and clenched his fist on his thigh. _Aw shit._

"G-Grimmjow," stuttered the other and took another deep breath, "A-Are we there yet?"

Grimmjow cursed and sped up slightly, now realizing that Ichigo was beginning to have another panic attack. _Just how stupid could he sometimes be huh? How inconsiderable?_ Ichigo was claustrophobic, of course this included cars as well!

"Hang in there, Ich," gritted the other, "Open the window if it makes you feel better."

Ichigo did as he was told and the moment the fresh air entered the auto mobile, Grimmjow caught with the corner of his eye the body next to him progressively relaxing. He sighed in relief.

"That feels way better," the orange haired man mumbled, his eyes closed as he breathed slowly, "Thanks."

The tea house they were heading to finally came into view and Grimmjow pulled over into the available spot right in front. As soon as the engine was off, Ichigo bolted outside and paced around like a wild animal that had found its freedom once again. Grimmjow cringed in embarrassment and walked around his car to the orange haired man.

"I'm so sorry Ich," he apologized, attracting a pair of chocolate brown eyes on him, "I shoulda thought that cars are considered 'closed spaces' as well."

Ichigo gave him a small smile. "Don't sweat it Grimmjow. I already knew this was going to happen the moment you told you were taking me somewhere."

"Still, I feel bad about it."

The oranget chuckled and shook his head. "Can we go to the place you want us to without a car?"

"No..."

"So shut up with the apologies already and let's get some tea." With that said, Ichigo grapsed Grimmjow's hand and lead them both inside the tea house.

The familiar subtle jingle bell rang when they opened the door and a young, raven haired girl appeared beside the cash machine. The moment she saw Grimmjow, her face broke into a large grin.

"Well look who's here," she said, "Where the hell have you been Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow cackled and walked up to the young girl, catching Ichigo observing him with his eyebrows raised. _Heh. Cute. Was he jealous?_

"Ah, you know, this and that," he teased, "How've you been, Alice?"

Alice groaned and rolled her eyes. "School's being a bitch. Senior year my ass. I wanna go to college already."

Grimmjow ruffled the teen's hair. "Stay home and study, young lady."

"Yeah, yeah, old man," she said dismissively and her black eyes finally fell on Ichigo. "Your friend, Grimm?"

"Not exactly," Grimmjow retorted and winked at the girl. She understood what he meant, if the Cheshire grin that split her face into two was any indication.

"Ooooh I see," she drawled, her attention back on the smirking oranget, "What can I get you?"

Ichigo snickered. "Whatever you suggest, young lady."

Alice quirked one eyebrow and glanced back at Grimmjow. "He's a keeper Grimmjow," she said with smirk and went back to prepare their tea.

"You're not gonna order, Grimm?", Ichigo asked in confusion and Grimmjow laughed heartily along with Alice beside the machines. "What?"

Grimmjow patted Ichigo's shoulder in sympathy. "I've been coming here the past ten years, maybe more," he said, "She knows what I want by now."

"Oh."

"Grimmjow's is obssessed with cinammon," said the young girl as she returned with two steaming, takeaway cups, "Just give him cinammon and take his soul."

"That's right," Grimmjow agreed and took his wallet out to pay.

"That explains a lot of things," he heard Ichigo mutter. He looked at the oranget in confusion.

"What do ya mean?"

Ichigo smirked. "You always taste like cinammon when I kiss you."

Alice whistled meaningfully at the comment but Grimmjow was far too gone in the sudden lust that filled him to notice anything. Before he realized what he was doing, his mouth was on Ichigo's, his tongue already tasting the indefinable yet unique taste of Ichigo. The orange haired man gasped in surprise, his hands flying up to Grimmjow's hair as he responded to the kiss just as feverently. All slowly started to fade away, the shop, Alice, the rest of the customers save from Ichigo, Ichigo's warm body, Ichigo's writhing tongue, Ichigo's...

"Hey!", an indignant voice prodded from somewhere within the haze, "Hey guys!"

Scowling deeply when the orange haired man pulled away from him, Grimmjow turned and glared at Alice, the trouble maker who had decided it was a good idea to interrupt him when things were getting good.

"What?", he gritted angrily.

Alice took a hold of his wallet, pulling out a few bills and placing them inside the cash machine, her black eyes dancing in amusement. "It's not the right time for foreplay."

Grimmjow saw Ichigo blushing deeply, cutely, and nodding affirmatively. "Yer right," he muttered, "We're sorry."

"Speak for yourself, Ich," Grimmjow said and shrugged nonchalantly, retreaving his wallet, "I ain't sorry."

"You never are," teased Alice. Grimmjow glared again at her.

"Shut the fuck up, brat," he growled and laced his hand with Ichigo's, ignoring the shocked look Ichigo gave him, "We're leaving."

Alice waved her hand arrogantly, dissmissively, "See if I care." Then she turned to Ichigo and smiled. "See you again, _Ich_."

"You too, Alice."

Grimmjow nearly dragged Ichigo out of the tea house and quickly started the engine again, caring to open the windows before Ichigo got another panic attack. _He was pissed because he got interrupted, okay? He'd been waiting to see Ichigo all week, he couldn't keep his hands to himself anymore!_

"Has anybody told you how adorabe you are?"

Grimmjow gave Ichigo an incredulous stare, his blue eyebrows reaching high in his hairline, nearly disappearing. "Huh?"_ Had he heard correctly? Did Ichigo just called him-_

"You're really cute," said the oranget with a small smile, "Your reactions at least."

"Are you tryin' to emasculate me?", Grimmjow asked, his eyes turning back on the road.

"What? No," Ichigo replied with a baffled frown, "Why would I do that?"

"Ich, men don't do, cute. Hot, yes; sexy, even better. Not _cute_," mumbled the blunet. Ichigo pressed his lips into a thin line of consideration and tapped his chin.

"Okay," he finally said, "You are ruggedly handsome with an adorable side as well. Better?"

Blue eyes locked with expectant and amused brown ones. Grimmjow sighed in defeat. "Okay. I can live with that."

"Cutie, cutie, cutie," Ichigo crooned in a pitched, femal-ish voice, pinching Grimmjow's cheek, "Cute, fuzzy lil' teddy bear."

Grimmjow gave the oranget a puzzled look, which only served to make Ichigo chuckle. "Are you retarded?", the blunet asked incredulously.

Ichigo sighed and shrugged nonchalantly, his long fingers playing with the top of his covered teacup. "Dunno. I guess I'm just happy to be here with you."

Grimmjow's grip around the steering wheel tightened until his knuckles went completely white and he took a left turn, driving out of the main road._ Really now? Okay, seriously, Ichigo had to stop saying those kinds of things, at least not out loud and while Grimmjow was driving because there was a possibility that Grimmjow would lose the control of the vehicle in favor of kissing the life out of the cute oranget._

"Just," Grimmjow gritted with his teeth clenched, "Just shut up until we get there."

Ichigo gave him another one of his dazzling grins but granted his wish. He stayed silent the whole while of their little trip, staring out of the open window up until his lids fell closed. Grimmjow chuckled. _He wasn't the only cute one in their company after all._

The orange haired man had been very busy during the week. It was only natural that he'd fallen asleep. Grimmjow didn't mind one bit, on the other hand actually; he was glad that the oranget was asleep because it would make the surprise even more exciting.

The place Grimmjow was taking them was his secret place. _Yeah, yeah, he knows, cheesy as shit_, but it had been his place ever since he'd been a teenager. When times got hard, he would steal his old man's car and drive to that place with a mug of tea or hot chocolate to clear his head and figure out what to do next. It always helped.

He'd never taken someone else there, afraid that it would spoil the exclusivity of the place. However, it didn't bother him taking Ichigo there.

_Like he had said; Ichigo was an exception._

The road started clearing out and Grimmjow grinned. They were there. He slowly drove beyond the forest they'd been into and switched the engine off.

"Ich," he rumbled, ruffling that spiky orange hair affectionately, "We're here."

"Mmm," the oranget hummed sleepily, his tired brown eyes blinking multiple times before focusing on Grimmjow. "Grimm?"

Grimmjow found the sight entirely too adorable that he had to scoot closer and kiss Ichigo's upturned nose. "Wake up, ginger. I wanna show you something." And with that, he opened the driver's door and jumped out.

They had arrived just in time. Further away in the horizon, the most beautiful sunset of all sunsets revealed itself before their eyes. Milliards shades of orange, pink and purple splayed across the sky, while the sinking between the mountains sun had this bright red color that, although it didn't hurt the eyes, could steal one's breath away in seconds. Just like it did with Grimmjow.

"Dear God."

_And apparently Ichigo. _

Grimmjow heard soft footsteps approaching him but he didn't look at the orange haired man, even when Ichigo stood right next to him, both of them leaning against Grimmjow's car.

"You like it?", Grimmjow asked after taking a long sip from his cinnamon tea.

Ichigo chuckled sarcastically. "I think you're underestimating it," he said, "I've never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life."

"That works too," mumbled Grimmjow, however, his mind wasn't exactly on the sunset right now. It was on Ichigo and how close Ichigo was.

_It wasn't close enough._

Clearing his throat and strengthening his back, Grimmjow turned to the orange haired who was in the process of drinking his tea as well. "Hey," he said, attracting Ichigo's brown eyes on him. Spreading his arms wide, Grimmjow beckoned at the other man with both hands.

"C'mere."

Ichigo cocked his head to the side, looking cutely baffled but did as he was told. He inched closer into Grimmjow's arms and gasped in astonishment when Grimmjow twirled him around and pressed his solid chest on his back. Like that, Grimmjow supported both of them on the car's door.

"So much better," Grimmjow whispered in Ichigo's ear, grinning when the lithe body in his arms shivered. He buried his nose in Ichigo's hair and breathed in the subtle but arousing scent.

The orange haired man shifted nervously into Grimmjow's arms. "Hey don't do that," he said, "I haven't taken a shower all day."

"You smell fine to me," Grimmjow hummed, enhancing his point by taking another deep breath, "So quit yer squirming."

"Okay."

_What to do, what to do?_ Grimmjow was at lost for the first time in his life, at least when it came to "dating". _Should he say something, or stay silent?_ _Was Ichigo comfortable like this or he should switch positions? Aaargh! He really had to get a fuckin' grip! He was a fucking man! Although... He had to admit, he was happy with the way things were right now. If Ichigo didn't say anything, then he wouldn't either. _Immediately after, his heart started to feel a little lighter.

_However, he'd be a little disappointed if he went home empty handed. Just a little tiny bity bit._

"What a nice place," Ichigo sighed, dropping his head on Grimmjow's shoulder, getting comfortable, "You bring people here a lot?"

"No," Grimmjow murmured earnestly in the other's ear, "You're the first one I've ever brought here."

He caught the oranget staring at him for a while before smiling and going back to the sunset. _The sun was now lower between the mountains._

"I feel special now," Ichigo said, breaking the silence.

Grimmjow felt propelled to say, "You are special," but he was afraid that it'd creep Ichigo out. They didn't know each other for so long after all to say such cheezy things already. Instead, he settled from what was more familiar to him; sarcasm.

"You should be."

The orange haired man laughed. "Asshole."

"At least I am good looking."

"Who said that?"

The blunet smirked and bit Ichigo's earlobe. "Your pretty brown eyes that were molestin' me in the elevator."

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head. "Busted. Damn it!"

They laughed, sipping silently from their tea and teasing each other mercilessly, their bodies fitting closer and closer together by the minute. Grimmjow's body had become tenser and he could feel that Ichigo was very much aware of it, if the soft sighs every once in a while was any indication.

_Ichigo was waiting for him to do something. _He could feel it. Hell, he could even taste it; the sexual tension between them that was. It was rising exponentially and soon enough Grimmjow wasn't able to bear much longer. He began planting gentle kisses up and down the oranget's neck, bitting his lower lip until it nearly bled when the smaller man tilted his head to the side to give Grimmjow more access. Once he got the green light, the blunet grew bolder; insted of his lips, this time, he used his tongue to taste the delicious, soft skin.

"Ah," Ichigo sighed blissfully, "More."

Heat gathered in his face and, _no he wasn't embarassed._ It was one of those blushes he got when he was thoroughly aroused.

_He gave more to the man._

Grimmjow showered Ichigo's neck with kisses, nips, licks and he did it over and over again until long fingers grabbed a fistful of his hair and Ichigo's ass was sensually grinding against his groin. _Hell on everything holy_. Ichigo was moaning too; soft and quiet but still moans. It only urged Grimmjow to make him louder and louder... and louder.

"G-Gr-ah, Grimm-jow," Ichigo gasped between shuddering moans, "Grimmjow, Grimm-ah-jow..."

Grimmjow growled low in his throat, grapsing the oranget's waist tight and turning Ichigo to face him. He took away both of their cups and placed them on the ground next to them, then immediately turned back to his partner. Brown eyes were half mast and dark, really, really dark. _Damn it. Did Ichigo realize how fucking sexy he looked? Or what his voice was doing to Grimmjow when he called his name like that?_

"Grimmjow," muttered the oranget and closed the distance between their lips. _He was on fire. There was no other explanation._ His face burned, his stomach burned, his pelvis was burning too. He was slowly dipped inside lava and _damn him_ if he wasn't enjoying it. Ichigo - _the sexy little elf - _was on a mission of finding every single available surface in Grimmjow's mouth and tickle it with the tip of his tongue, while he massaged Grimmjow's scalp with deft fingers. Grimmjow on the other hand was... he was... drowning. But in a good way. The logical part of his mind had been detached from the rest, letting the needy, the I-wanna-feel-more part take over; his hands were in a constant frenzy, driving up and down Ichigo's spine, maneuvring according to the slope of the oranget's sides until they ended up on Ichigo's ass, squeezing the supple flesh through the black slacks. Ichigo moaned and made his tongue more aggressive, his mouth devouring Grimmjow's whole, their lips coming together with loud, lewd and wet smacking noises which only made things worse. It was unecessary to mention that both of them were sporting a very noticeable erection in their pants and that both of them were digging enthusiastically in each other's thighs.

Ichigo pulled away and brought their foreheads together, gulping for much needed air. Grimmjow had completely forgotten that he had to breath to live and his head was now feeling a little fuzzy. Maybe it was the lack of oxygen but maybe it was the new assertiveness from Ichigo's side. The last time they'd met, Ichigo was a puddle of goo in Grimmjow's hands, giving the oportinity to the blunet to do as he pleased. However, now, it was Ichigo who had the upper hand.

Grimmjow smirked at his thoughts. _For now at least._

"G-Grimm," Ichigo panted, "Will I be a terrible slut if I asked you to fuck me right now?"

His smile was slow but it progressively grew feral. _Ichigo, Ichigo,_ Grimmjow mused and shook his head negatively. "I was thinking along the same lines."

Ichigo smirked, placing a chaste kiss on the blunet's lips. "I knew you had mind-reading abilities."

"Damn," Grimmjow hissed in fake disappointment, lifting Ichigo by both his legs until those long pieces of art wrapped temptingly around Grimmjow's waist. He walked both of them in front of his car and sprawled Ichigo on top of the hood, smirking when the oranget grunted out a silent "Unf."

"I have to fuck you stupid so that you forget about it."

At his comment, Ichigo groaned loudly and pulled Grimmjow closer with his legs, growing more and more impatient. "Do that," he whispered urgently, "Fuck me."

Grimmjow gnawed on his lips in order to keep his control from snapping like vine whip. Ichigo was being aggressive once again, sucking on his neck, his hands roaming lower and cupping Grimmjow's crotch, pressing on the engorged flesh.

"Wait, wait, wait," Grimmjow pumped the breaks, earning a very dangerous growl and glare from the other man.

"What is it _now_?"

The blunet snickered. "Wait a few seconds so I can get the lube from the car. You won't like it if I go on a crucial moment, will ya?"

Ichigo glared at him once more before "Hmf!"ing like a snobbish bitch. "Yer still stalling us."

"Oops," teased Grimmjow and avoided a whack at the back of his head in favor of digging into his car for the lube. Once his fingers clenched around the plastic bottle, he exclaimed an "Aha!" in triumph and made his way back to his lover. _Or maybe not._ He came into a screeching halt at the sight that greeted him; Ichigo had already taken off his shirt and tie, his one hand playing with one of his nipples while the other was buried within his undone pants. Grimmjow swallowed thickly.

"What are you doing?", he husked, stepping between the other man's spread legs, his eyes glued on the moving hand in the oranget's crotch. Ichigo smirked saucily at him.

"You were taking too long and I wanted to entertain myself a little. I hope you don't mind."

_Sexy, little fuckin'... UGH! That's it, Ichigo Kurosaki, you're going down!_

Grimmjow quickly stashed the bottle of lubrication at his ass pocket and dove in, capturing Ichigo's lips in a searing kiss, pining the oranget's hands above his head. Ichigo moaned and arched his back, his naked chest rubbing against Grimmjow's, reminding him that he had a lot and unecessary clothes between them. Thus he hastily ripped the offending tee off, tearing it at the seams but, _eh_, who cared? He'd get another one.

His mouth travelled lower, over Ichigo's neck, to Ichigo's lithe but very much sculptured chest. Just when Grimmjow thought it couldn't get any better, Ichigo's sexy yelp once the tip of Grimmjow's tongue poked his nipple, overthrew everything.

_Yes, it got better._

Ichigo's nipples were apparently extra sensitive, as the man writhed and arched his back while Grimmjow toyed around with them, using his hand and mouth. Ichigo was tugging at his blue hair too, the sensation nearly driving Grimmjow insane. But he wasn't satisfied just yet. Releasing those two captives from his torturous mouth and hand, Grimmjow licked a hot trail down the oranget's stomach, over a quivering belly until he met with the elastic of Ichigo's boxers.

"Can I take 'em off?"

"I think we are past the stage of asking for permission, Grimmjow," was the oranget's snarky retort. Grimmjow grinned, his fingers already sliding Ichigo's underwear and pants off the long thighs.

"It is called _liberalitas_, Ich," mumbled the blunet and sucked Ichigo's protruding hipbone in his mouth. The orange haired man arched his back.

"_T-Tempus fugit_, Grimmjow," he gasped, "So hurry up."

Grimmjow had a dilemma; as much as he wanted to continue pleasuring the orange haired man, just as much he wanted to stop and ask him if he indeed knew latin. However he realized that if he chose the latter, he'd probably get a knee to his face as a retaliation. _Ichigo was already impatient. _

"Yes sir," muttered Grimmjow before he licked the underside of Ichigo's erection, from the base to the tip. It earned him the sexiest moan he'd heard so far.

Growling low in his throat, Grimmjow wrapped his hand around the base and popped the head into his mouth. Sucking and stroking at the same time, he was marveled at Ichigo's reactions and couldn't tear his eyes away; the man was hyperventilating, his chest moving up and down, his breath coming out in short gasps and he muttered, "Oh my God", as well as Grimmjow's name repeatedly.

He could feel it; that dark, primal beast that took over him when he was having good sex. Its claws were already digging in his back.

_He couldn't take it any more. _

One of Grimmjow's hand reached to his ass pocket, where he had kept the lube for this time of the intercourse. _Shit was going down_. Without pulling his mouth away from Ichigo's needy erection, Grimmjow drizzled some of the sticky fluid over his fingers as well as the oranget's entrance. He smirked with sadistic pleasure when Ichigo yelped and twitch, mumbling a hushed, "It's cold!"

"Don't worry, ginger," Grimmjow said, finally releasing Ichigo's dick, which in turn slapped noisily to its owner's belly. He nuzzled Ichigo's soft inner thigh and hummed appreciatively, his eyes never leaving those dilated, chocolate brown ones that were drilling sensual holes into his skull.

"I'll make sure it gets so hot that you can't stand it."

_And with that, his finger went down fuck town. _

_Shit, it was so tight. _Grimmjow bit his lower lip. If his finger felt so good already then his dick was in for a real treat.

"Nghf...", was what Ichigo gritted uncomfortably, shifting his hips to get used to the uncomfortable sensetion. Grimmjow could totally relate; he, too, had a love-hate relationship with the initial penetration, so he decided to distract the oranget a little bit by keep going with his blowing from where he had left off. Just as expected, Ichigo arched his back and moaned lavishly.

_Bingo_.

Sooner or later, the second finger joined in with the first and then the third. Ichigo was, by now, a mass of moaning mess, his hands relentessly tugging Grimmjow's hair and although it could leave a bald spot, the blunet enjoyed the pain to the fullest so he didn't complain. Instead, he kept stretching and searching Ichigo's tight canal, trying to find-

"Fuck!", Ichigo barked loudly, hips flying off the hood of Grimmjow's car, "Shit, yes, there it is..."

Grimmjow's vision darkened ominously, his mouth picking up the pace, his fingers now thrusting with perfect aim to Ichigo's prostate.

"Ngh-ah! Grimm!", Ichigo moaned breathlessly, "F-Fuck_ me_, enough with th-the fingers!"

Grimmjow's man twitched and screamed like an angry coach in his pants. He wanted to get inside the oranget so bad it literally hurt. He, thus, hastily unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them down to his thighs, along with his underwear and squirted from of the lube on his erection too.

"Wow," Ichigo silently exclaimed, attracting Grimmjow's attention on him. The blunet chuckled in amusement when he saw Ichigo's eyes staring at his package, brown eyes big and round in admiration.

"Your maker was definitely generous in _all_ aspects when he made you," the oranget added.

Grimmjow snickered but didn't say anything more. He instead loomed over Ichigo, bracing his hands on either side of the man's head and slowly thrusted his cock against Ichigo's, earning a hiss from the smaller man.

"C'mon Ich," he rumbled, his blue eyes rolling shut from the overwhelming sensation. "Spread the lube so we can start."

Ichigo whined a little but did as he was told; reaching down between their over heated bodies, he grasped the heavy erection and started a maddening slow pace, thoroughly slathering the sensitive member. Grimmjow groaned and bit his lip, dipping his head to capture Ichigo's lips in another steamy kiss, full of tongue and saliva. The orange haired man responded feverently to his kiss, arousing the bigger man even more, especially by wrapping those long pieces of art he called legs around Grimmjow's middle.

_He couldn't take the torture anymore. He just couldn't_.

"Ichigo," he gasped, ending their kiss, "I want to get inside of you."

Ichigo moaned but nodded and Grimmjow wasted no more time before he aligned himself against the other's entrance. Slowly, carefully, he pressed in and...

_The world exploded. Seriously._

There were no adequate words to describe it. Ichigo was so soft, warm, pliant and wet, slick from the lube. All in all, he was very erotic. Grimmjow kept pushing and pushing until he was completely sheathed inside the warm body, a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding escaped through his lips in a shaky sigh. Ichigo was breathing heavily underneath him, shifting his hips, silently urging Grimmjow to move but the blunet wouldn't move just yet. He lowered himself to Ichigo, resting on his forearms, grasped a fistful of that orange hair and pressed their lips together.

_Then he started moving._

Would you believe it that it just got better? Well, Grimmjow couldn't.

He started off with a slow pace, gently thrusting in and out, getting Ichigo used to his size before his thrusts became harder. Deeper. _Faster_. Ichigo threw his head back and moaned, breaking their kiss and giving the oportunity to Grimmjow to lick that perfect, long neck. He gently nipped the column at first before making sure he'd left a mark that wouldn't leave anytime soon.

_Why? Because he could._

Ichigo was feeling it, he was really feeling it. He was moving along Grimmjow's thrusts, pushing urgently at the same time the blunet did, his nails digging and scratching Grimmjow's back. Grimmjow groaned and picked up the pace. It was painful and it would leave terrible marks but ask him if he cared.

_'Cause he didn't._

"Shi-ah, yes... Yes, yes, yes, Grimm," Ichigo ranted with his brown eyes closed in bliss, "Yes, shit feels so good, babe, don't stop... Never stop... Ah-yeah, do me harder baby, harder..."

Grimmjow growled and straightened up, grasping both Ichigo's anckles and spreading them as much as he could. Then, he proceeded from where he'd left off.

Ichigo screamed.

All those noises Ichigo made, as well as the erotic, wet, slapping sounds their bodies made when they came together, were making the coil in Grimmjow's pelvis tighten and tighten. It was going to snap, sooner or later. Wasting no time, he wrapped his fingers around Ichigo's neglected erection and stroked the man in sync with his erratic thrusts. No rhythmn, no nothing, just incoherent movements, accompanied by the necessary grunts, moans and growls.

"G-Grimm," Ichigo gritted out, his brown eyes now boring right into Grimmjow's, "It feels so good."

_Grimmjow nearly came._

Scrunching his eyes closed, Grimmjow rammed into that hot, prone body, letting Ichigo's now extremely loud moans guide him where he needed to go.

"Like that?", he husked through his haze. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, jus' like that."

Grimmjow growled again and went faster - if that was possible - feeling Ichigo's erection pulsing in his hand as well as his twitching, growing so close to his release that-

"Grimm," Ichigo muttered again, his half-mast eyes staring at Grimmjow as if he was God, "Fill me."

_... It snapped. _

It was... Overwhelming, to say at the very least, intense like never, ever before. Grimmjow's entire body trembled like a leaf in the wind as the most powerful orgasm he'd ever experienced was yanked out of him, along with his spine and brain. Ichigo had apparently reached his peak as well because the oranget let out a sensual moan, his back arching off the hood before he fell limp once again. They were panting, staring at each other, saying no words. Words were not needed, no wait... _Words couldn't describe what had just occurred between them._

Feeling weaker, sleepier, Grimmjow lowered himself to the other man and immediately slim arms embrased him and played with his hair.

It felt so good; Grimmjow could just fall asleep like this. Just before he dozed off, there was a soft murmur in his ear.

"Grimm?"

"Yeah?"

The oranget swallowed. "Next time, we should probably do it on a bed."

Grimmjow laughed breathlessly and pulled away to look at Ichigo. He affectionately ruffled the orange strands and grinned.

"That'd be too mainstream don't you think?"

Ichigo laughed and then his eyes strayed from Grimmjow's face to look at the sky above them. He frowned in confusion.

"I see stars," he said.

Grimmjow craned his neck and glanced at the sky. It was dark already, the sun had completely set. He didn't even realize it.

"Well, that's because it is night already, silly."

Suddenly Ichigo gasped, "Look Grimm! Starfall! Quick, make a wish!"

_He had really fucked Ichigo stupid... _The blue haired man smiled at the adorable sight and kissed Ichigo's temple before lowering his head into the oranget's neck.

"I don't_ wish_ for things to happen, Ich," he rumbled.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because if I want something," Grimmjow said, "I make it happen."

Ichigo was quiet after Grimmjow's hushed statement but then he hugged the blunet tightly. It made Grimmjow think that he really wanted to stay in his arms... If not forever, for a long time.

"Crede quod habes, et habes? That kind of thing?", Ichigo said quietly, the smile evident in his voice and triggered Grimmjow's own.

"Yeah," he mumbled with a goofy grin, "That kinda."

_Oh, he was so whipped. And he loved every single minute of it._

**XXXX**

***Wipes a drop of sweat* See, this is what happens when my muse gets - erhem - _stimulated_, to say it politely. Romantic smut or Smutty romance? Which one is the most appropriate characterization for this fiction? XD**

**Shit, this is like the biggest one-shot I've ever written. I really didn't know how to end it, but I think it is okay like this. It's cute. Kinda.**

**Oh and I really don't have anything against Matsumoto; she just fitted the role perfectly.**

**The Latin parts: **

**Liberalitas = courtesy, politeness.**

**Tempus fugit = the time runs, like the time flies fast.**

******Crede quod habes, et habes = believe it that you have it and you do.**

******Why I added latin? Because I love latin and I think of it as a very sophisticated language! :D It sounded sexier coming from the sexy two.**

**I hope you enjoyed it :) **

**Queen.**


End file.
